Seth
Seth (ゼト Zeto) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a calm, brave, and clever soldier of Renais who harbors feelings for Eirika. He is better known as the Silver Knight. Profile Seth is General of the Knights of Renais, the elite cavalry force of the Renais Kingdom. Following the brutal invasion by the overwhelming forces of the Grado Empire, he, on Fado's orders, flees from the country in order to protect Princess Eirika, by conducting her to safety at the Kingdom of Frelia. He serves as protector and advisor to Eirika and Ephraim. He is also the man who Fado entrusted the secret of the bracelets to. He is a very dedicated knight; the fact that he faces the fierce General Valter and continued to follow his orders shows how skilled and devoted he was to his country. Seth is also concerned with the situations of others and watches over the welfare of everyone. Personality Seth is best described as a 'duty comes first' man. He is stoic, honorable, polite, calm, and usually expressionless. Despite his seemingly cold outside, he is just and fair. He sometimes loosens up when talking to others, such as Franz and Natasha. Seth lets his duties come before his feelings, as seen in his A Support with Eirika, where he has difficulties expressing his feelings to people that have a higher social status, showing a great deal of humility and honor. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats Growth Rates |90%* |50% |45% |45% |25% |40% |30% |} * 85% for the Japanese version Supports *Eirika *Franz *Garcia *Natasha *Cormag Overall Seth is arguably the strongest unit in the entire series. His starting stats are noteworthy for being on par with those of a legitimately promoted cavalier. Shockingly, despite his outstanding start, Seth possesses solid growths across the board, a grand total of 325%, with Luck as his only 'weakness'. Seth typically has lower HP and higher resistance to all of the other cavaliers, with his other stats averaging between those of Kyle and Forde. Seth starts with an A rank in both swords and lances, allowing him early command of the weapon triangle, and his incredible 8 move allows him to charge into enemy lines and put his good stats to use. Seth also possesses the Anima affinity which, thanks to the enemy's generally abysmal evasion rates, is at its strongest in this title. He has easily fosters Support with Eirika, and can also support Franz relatively easily. All in all, Seth is among one of the more consistent units in the game. He starts out strong and can hold his own up to the end of the game. While other Cavaliers, particularly Franz, will eventually be able to match or even surpass him, this only materializes later in the game. Seth lacks the critical flaw that holds early-game pre-promotes in check, so he will be able to consistently stay ahead of enemies for the duration of the campaign. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Endings *'Seth, the Silver Knight''' (真銀の聖騎士 Ma gin no Seikishi) Seth returned to Renais with Ephraim and his fellow knights. His dedicated service made him the most trusted of the new king and queen's guardsmen, as well as the most famous of knights in all of Renais. *'(A Support with Eirika )' Upon their return to Renais, Eirika and Seth were wed, with the blessings of Ephraim and all of the Knights of Renais. The tale of the love that grew between a princess and her loyal knight became a beloved romance in Renais. *'(A Support with Natasha )' Natasha returned to Renais with Seth, where the two were wed. The reconstruction of Renais kept them busy, but when all the work was done, they settled down to live their days in peace and happiness. Quotes Defeat Quote Etymology 'Seth' is a Hebrew name meaning 'placed, appointed'. In the Bible, he was the younger brother of Cain and Abel, and the forefather of the entire human race. Also, 'Seth' could refer to the Egyptian god of the desert, evil and chaos more commonly spelled 'Set'. Gallery File:Seth card 25.jpg|Seth as a Paladin in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Seth Face Sprite.gif|Seth's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Seth Sword Animation.gif|Seth's Sword Animation. File:Seth Lance Animation.gif|Seth's Lance Animation. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Bonus characters